Forum:What is the strongest Digimon???
Who is the strongest digimon??? :ZeedMillenniummon as far as I'm concerned. As someone (Ajora?) once put it, it took plot-device to beat him. Lanate (talk) 22:51, 22 July 2009 (UTC) ::Agreed. Being able to manipulate space and time and having to have a Digital Code restrain you to prevent the end of the world definitely makes him the most powerful. Not even Imperialdramon Paladin Mode (rumoured to truly BE the most powerful) can match up to that. After all, ZeedMillenniummon even had a pawn VR version of ImperialPM... - [[User:Digi9346|'Digi9346']] - Your destruction is inevitable... 12:27, 23 July 2009 (UTC) :::Yup. While you could argue for any of the Super Ultimate Digimon, ZeedMillenniummon appeared in two seasons/dimensions...oh, and don't forget that he's also immortal, unless you happen to kill him and Ryo at the same time---- Rad140 "RAWR? NO UPDATES!?" 15:20, 23 July 2009 (UTC) There are many factors to include in this, I'll post the pros. and cons. of everyone who has claimed to be the most powerful: - ZeedMillenniummon: This Digimon is truly one of the most powerful. However, continuity itself is against ZeedMilenniummon's portrayal in Brave Tamers. Many tend to think of Brave Tamers as non-canon, simply because of the fact it is not refernced in either Adventure or Tamers. In the anime, Ryo first meets the Tamers in their quest to save Calumon from Zhuqiaomon and there's no mention of his struggle with Millenniummon. Thois gives us two possibilities: Ryo from Tamers and Ryo from Adventure are two different beings OR simply that Brave Tamers never happened. Also manipulating time and space isn't that impressive. Other high tier Digimon are capable of doing that and Dynasmon created a space warp in Frontier. During Dawn/Dusk, Zeed is a member of Gaia Origin, where he is put along the same lines as Apocalymon, Susanoomon and Omnimon. - Chronomon Holy Mode: The Super Ultimate Digimon that was recognized as the true strongest Digimon in World DS. ClavisAngemon said that Chronomon DM had the power of destroying the entire Digital World and Chronomon HM is actually more powerful than DM. He also wields the Chrono Core, who is stated to be powerful enough to even destroy Yggdrasil. In a sense, he was made to destroy Yggdrasil. However, he was only referenced in Digimon World DS. People tend to think of him as non-canon. - Susanoomon: This Digimon is the one who comes on an era of chaos and destroys everything for it to be recreated. But, it is shown he is not the strongest as he was nearly defeated by Lucemon Shadowlord Mode. And in Dawn/Dusk, Susanoomon is a part of Chronomon Holy Mode. ::I think it should be noted that Lucemon Chaos/Shadowlord/Larva Mode had the fractal codes for the entire Digital World, along with every Digimon aside from the Legendary Warriors, Bokomon, Nemon, and the three Celestial Digimon in this Rookie forms. With all that power, its arguable that Lucemon had powers well beyond that of many other Digimon that were in godly forms too. :::Also, I never understood how Susanoomon could be the inheritor of the 10 Legendary Warriors, but seem to only take the form of what seems to be just two of them. He's even considered a Mega Level only (though Super Ultimate in a card). For all we know, maybe there's gonna be a mode where he's even stronger. - Fanglongmon: The "God"of the Digital World, Fanglongmon is the Holy Beast who remains on the center and is often considered to be the most powerful, mainly because of his "Taikuoji" attack. But he was sealed in the Dark Area by Lucemon , so he is not the most powerful. - Omnimon X: Possibly the true most powerful Digimon. His "All Delete" attack recreated everything including Yggdrasil itself. What bothers me is that he appeared in Digimon D-Cyber and couldn't do the same. Digital Monster X-Evolution was all plot device if you ask me. - Imperialdramon Paladin Mode: This guy over here is also a good candidate. He defeated Armaggedemon (a being who was distorting both the Real and Digital Worlds), in one hit. Said to be as powerful as ZeedMillenniummon if not more powerful because it was said that Zeed was the extreme evil he defeated in ancient times. But he has little appearances to say anything. So, I give you various candidates. Make your own conclusions. ::Brave Tamers is absolutely canon and anyone who says it isn't, is full of it. Konaka explicitly references it in his production notes for Tamers. Adventure Ryo IS Tamers Ryo, it's the whole point of the character. ::The Digimon Story universe is absolutely canon, to its own storyline. ::DNA Digivolution in Dawn/Dusk is not linear, and has recursions all the time. ::"Sealed" does not necessarily imply "Overpowered", and the grammar said that it was sealed due to Lucemon, not "by" him. ::Armageddemon was not distorting anything. The Kuramon line is simply destructive, it's not reality-warping like Millenniummon or Apocalymon. Also, I don't know where you get that Imperialdramon Paladin Mode defeated ZeedMillenniummon, anywhere. 21:24, November 10, 2011 (UTC) :::Still, I don't understnd how a Digimon (ZeedMillenniummon) was capable of threatening all Digital AND Real Worlds and how a computer (ENIAC and ABC) are capable o controlling all Digital AND Real Worlds. Yeah, Armaggedemon wasn't distorting anything, it was Apocalymon. That still doesn't explain why ZeedMillenniummon was picked to be in the same line that Omnimon and Susanoomon if he is perfectly capable of giving Yggdrasil a run for his money. So, how do you compare ZeedMillenniummon to Chronomon HM? ::::The Gaia Origin are not the same characters as the Digimon in other continuities. You can't use members of the same species in different continuities to compare the actual species on any meaningful level. The ZeedMillenniummon antagonist of the Tamer series is pretty explicitly the strongest villain we've ever seen. Comparing a generic ZeedMillenniummon to a generic Chronomon HM, the only way to do that would be to compare their base stats. ::::ZeedMillenniummon had conquered all timelines, at least in the Adventure and Tamers multiverse. It's not clear if he affected the Frontier, Data Squad, or Xros Wars timelines, although the Xros Wars manga seems to be claiming he did. 23:14, November 10, 2011 (UTC) :::::That still doesn't explain how a pair of computers were able to control the Real Worlds too (ENIAC from the Digital World send Ryo and his parents from the Adventrue universe to the Tamers universe). ::::::Because it learned how to create portals between timelines. 01:44, November 11, 2011 (UTC) :::::::But he's a freaking computer. It is like your everyday computer who houses an infinite number of digital realities casually decides to send you and your parents to a parallel universe. :It doesn't house the realities. The Digital World is not "inside" the internet. It is a separate realm that has pretty much always existed (according to the Kyoto episode) that took on info from the digital network. ENIAC helped serve as the core of that, apparently, and managed to learn dimensional warping in the process. ::Dude, I didn't write the thing. 06:17, November 11, 2011 (UTC) ::Another Digimon who should probably be brought up when discussing "the strongest" is Shoutmon X7 Superior Mode, who I think is the strongest "good guy" Digimon yet. Still, he's "only" universal, so I think he'd still lose out to a multiversal being like ZeedMillenniummon or NEO. As a sidenote, Apocalymon claimed to be capable of multiversal destruction as well, but couldn't do it without killing himself, which I think keeps him out of the running. Rod 17:25, November 11, 2011 (UTC) :::I particularly don't like the Digital World and his creation because of this. ENIAC acts as the "God" of all Digital Worlds. Yet, Yggdrasil reigns over several of them and there are Digimon who can beat uop this computers (ZeedMillenniummon for ENIAC and VictoryGreymon for Yggdrasil). You're saying almost that the Digital World is a parallel reality of unknown origin and that ENIAC ad Atansoff appeared there and from nothing became supreme gods. ::It...is a parallel reality of unknown origin. That's always been what it was. ENIAC and Atanasoff gained that power because they helped shape the world of potentials; we see a world shaped by MaloMyotismon in Adventure 02. ::It's like Neverending Story, dood. 01:19, November 12, 2011 (UTC) :::* mostly well known digimon. Tier 0 / Unbeatable Class - OMEGAMON(Omnimon) Miracle mode Tier 1 / Indomitable Class - UlforceVeedramon Future Mode - OMEGAMON X(Omnimon X) (X=X-Antibody) - Alphamon Ouryuken - DEATH-X-MON(*) Tier 2 / Absolute Class - OMEGAMON (Omnimon) / OMEGAMON Zwart (Omnimon Zwart) - SUSANOOMON(*) - Imperialdramon Paladin Mode - ZeedMillenniummon - Apocalymon(*) - Chronomon Holy Mode/destroy Mode - Daemon Super Ultimate Level - Lucemon: Satan Mode(Lucemon Shadowlord Mode) Tier 3 / Most powerful Class - Alphamon(**) - ARMAGEMON - ARKADIMON Super Ultimate Level - IMPERIALDRAMON / imperialdramon Fighter Mode - LUCEMON FALLDOWN MODE - ShoutmonX7 Superior Mode(**) - Darkness Bagramon - ULTIMATEKHAOSMON - SHINEGREYMON BURST MODE - Huanglongmon (Fanglongmon) - UlforceVeedramon / UlforceVeedramon X - DUKEMON (Gallantmon) CRIMSON MODE - RizeGreymon Tier 4 / Top - Royal Knights -(***) Class - Craniamon - Crusadermon - Dynasmon / Dynasmon X - Examon - DUKEMON / DUKEMON X - Gankoomon - Kentaurosmon - Leopardmon / Leopardmon X / Leopardmon Leopard Mode - Magnamon / Magnamon X - DORUGORAMON - Rosemon / Rosemon X - TACTIMON - BLASTMON - QINGLONGMON - VictoryGreymon - KHAOSMON - Diaboromon * : have the possibility defeat by Lower Class ** : Have potential up to Higher Class *** : Royal Knights!(chuckle) strongest digimon :- xros of omnimon x + imperialdramon paladin mode + zeedmillenniummon. Yatinsingla52.YS (talk) 03:55, February 22, 2014 (UTC) ----------------------- The REAL strongest Digimon. I would agree that ZeedMillenniummon is among the strongest, along with Fanglongmon and Shakamon, both who are considered to be the closest to the Digimon god, Yggdrasil, even gods themselves. There are a couple others though that I would say rival them. UltimateKhaosmon and Arukadhimon (Ultra) are two of them. Both of their existences alone are a threat to the Digital World. I guess Dexmon would fall into the category as well since he has no actual substance and will simply absorb the data and DigiCore of any Digimon he faces. It's even stated that defeating him is practically impossible. Apocalymon would be as well. His very existence warps time and space in the Digital World. And he can sacrifice himself to destroy an entire dimension, but then again, Seraphimon can do that too to create a Big Bang. And lets not forget about MegaDarknessBagramon. As Bagramon alone, he nearly conquered everything, and yet he still Digivolved to DarknessBagramon when he absorbed AxeKnightmon, and then to MegaDarknessBagramon after that. But then he was defeated by Shoutmon X7 Superior Mode, who was obviously stronger. Half his body is even made from part of the Server Tree. There's also GigaBreakdramon. Legend states that he broke apart the entire Digital World when was simply Breakdramon, yet then he Digivolves even further GigaBreakdramon. And if we're going to talk about the Xros Wars, we've got to mention Quartzmon. He ended up creating the entire DigiQuartz dimension, and he absorbed the entire world and everyone in it. Even the Old Clock Shop Man said he was the worst Digimon to ever exist. Getting into evil Digimon, we have Ogudomon and GranDracmon. Ogudomon is the manifestation of all the sins in the Digital World, and therefore cannot be defeated since he can neutralize any attack with even a hint of malice in it. And as for GranDracmon, his voice alone causes any angel Digimon to fall. His power is greater than all 7 Demon Lords, and he has an immortal body, so he cannot be defeated either. There's also OmegaArmamon Burst Mode. One of the Demon Lords, Barbamon, already immensely powerful, sought to awaken the mighty Armamon, and when he did, he was absorbed and turned into Armamon's sword. Later, they Digivolved together to the even more power OmegaArmamon Burst Mode. However, THEE strongest Digimon is obvious, and has, in fact, never had his stage reached yet. That Digimon is Gaiamon, who is a fusion of the entire Digital World, along with everyone and everything in it, into one super all-powerful being. Only 2 Digimon have ever attempted to become Gaiamon. The first was Galacticmon from Digimon World 3 for the Playstation. There were four Vemmon, who got stronger by eating other Digimon, that combined to form Snatchmon, who then merged with the ultimate weapon, the Gunslinger Satellite, to become Galacticmon, an incredibly powerful Digimon whose tail alone was bigger than Azulongmon. His goal was to merge with the Digital World to become Gaiamon. The second to attempt to become Gaiamon was Quartzmon at the end of Digimon Xros Wars, who came the closest to achieving this. He managed to convert the entire world and everyone in it into data and absorb them, yet before he could fully become the ultimate being (which presumably would have been Gaiamon since that's how he's born), he was defeated and the world returned to normal. So, there you go. The strongest Digimon is actually the theoretical Gaiamon, who has yet to actually be born since it would been the extinction of all other life and the destruction of the Digital World itself. All these other Digimon that people are saying would or could be the strongest will all have been absorbed and become a part of Gaiamon. That makes him undeniably the strongest, no question asked. Now, if you want to discuss who the SECOND strongest Digimon is, well, I've presented some fine examples up above, but Gaiamon is clearly the strongest of all. So, if I had to make a list of the top 10 strongest Digimon, it would probably be like this. 1: Gaiamon 2: Shoutmon X7 Superior Mode 3: ZeedMillenniummon 4: Shakamon 5: Fanglongmon 6: Quartzmon 7: MegaDarknessBagramon 8: Arukadhimon (Ultra) 9: UltimateKhaosmon 10: Chronomon Holy Mode If you don't want to count Gaiamon, then I would say OmegaArmamon Burst Mode for the 11th spot. ----------------------- :Quartzmon's final form is basically Gaiamon, and was defeated by XrosUpArresterdramon Superior Mode. I'm not really sure why you would say he was defeated "before" he became Gaiamon -- that's not the feeling I got from that episode. :Shoutmon X7 Superior Mode contains all of the Digimon in the Digital World, and has defeated UltimateKhaosmon. His weaker forms defeated Huanglongmon, and were able to stop ZeedMillenniummon. :The two Superior Modes are pretty much designed to be ridiculously overpowered, and...well, they're the strongest. :As for GranDracumon, the profile just says he's powerful enough that the SGDL can't tell him what to do, not that he's more powerful than all of them combined. 15:20, December 2, 2014 (UTC) ----------------------- I'm pretty sure it was stated that Quartzmon had not yet truly fully assimilated the world's data yet, or else everyone would have died. Besides, his own data as Quartzmon was still separate and distinguishable from everyone else, so he hadn't yet become Gaiamon, but was simply known as Quartzmon World. It was stated that if Gaiamon truly came into existence that everyone and everything else would die. Obviously this was not the case with Quartzmon World since everyone, even as portion of data, was still able to act and think on their own. I'm also pretty sure that Tagiru said that they had to hurry before everyone died, meaning that Quartzmon HADN'T fully assimilated them yet and was defeated before he could. He even said himself while Tagiru and XrosUpArresterdramon Superior Mode were attacking him that SOON he would join the others and be reborn as the ultimate lifeform, meaning it hadn't happened yet. Even so, it was the HUMAN world he had absorbed, not the Digital World, so all the Digimon in the Digital World were not absorbed yet, unlike with Galacticmon, who planned on merging with the actual Digital World. In any case, even if Quartzmon had actually become Gaiamon, XrosUpArresterdramon Superior Mode didn't actually battle him. They entered his DigiCode and attacked his DigiCore with Bagramon's arm that had been cut from the Server Tree. The only thing he and Tagiru really faced were fragments of his data while they were inside him, and even then they were only able to reach his DigiCore because everyone's data allowed him to. Had they actually faced him in a real fight, like using attacks and stuff, it's safe to say that there would have been no contest, even if they did have Bagramon's arm. As for Shoutmon X7 Superior Mode, I'm not saying that he wasn't strong. He's probably the second strongest Digimon of all. And his form is consisted of MOST of the Digimon in the Digital World, not all of them. From what we saw of his Digivolution, we could see the Digimon that fused with him. It's an exaggeration to say that he's fused with EVERYTHING, since we say ourselves that he clearly wasn't. But even so, we can't really compare Season 6 with the other season, manga, games, etc, since the way things worked in that world was completely different. There were no actual Digivolutions levels, no Champion, Ultimate, Mega, etc. They basically just fused with each other to get stronger, or on the rare occasion, would Super Evolve instead of Digivolved. Also lots of Digimon that should have been immensely powerful were rather pathetic. I'm talking Ultimates and Megas being defeated by Champions. Freakin' Fanglongmon was a servant that was used as a horse by Dorbickmon, and was defeated by a group of average Digimon. So really, anything that happened in Season 6 is not a reliable resource. Also, a lot of people say that Omnimon X is the strongest because of his All Delete attack. Personally, I would have to disagree. I'm not saying it's not a powerful attack, but it's nowhere near the MOST powerful attack. He slashes with the full power of the Grey Sword, but the attack itself did not reset the Digital World, it was using the attack on Yggdrasil's Core that reset it. He probably could have used any attack to achieve the same result, but went with his strongest one. Yggdrasil's Core, it seemed, wasn't even capable of defending itself, which was why it had the Royal Knights and Dorumon's alternative forms to defend itself. Heck, Omnimon X couldn't even defeat Dexmon, who they only managed to get by because Alphamon sacrificed himself to defeat him. There are many attacks that surpass Omnimon's All Delete. Apocalymon's Total Annihilation can wipe out 2 dimensions, himself included. Seraphimon can create a Big Bang with his Rising Halo attack by sacrificing himself. Susanoomon's Celestial Blade attack can cut the entire world in half and strike down anything in the world. Fanglongmon's Taikyoku attack continuously disassembles everything in the Digital World, throughout eternity, into the two extremes of light and darkness, driving it into non-existence before long. DarknessBagramon's Bale-fire Eyes attack releases its fathomless power from the red eyes in its chest, transforming all of its surroundings into nothingness. ZeedMillenniummon's attack Time Destroyer consigns hostile opponents to the gulf beyond space and time. So far, no one who has been brushed off by this technique has returned from between space and time. Arukadhimon (Ultra)'s attack God Matrix fires a beam of energy which causes area-damage that reduces everything hit by this attack to nothing but 0's and 1's of primitive data. These are just examples off the top of my head, but clearly you can see that there are a number of attacks that surpass Omnimon X's All Delete. Again, this is not to say that All Delete is not incredibly powerful, but it's far from the strongest attack ever. ----------------------- ::All Delete doesn't do what people say it does, and anyone who says it is super-powerful is operating on shitty translations. It's a mediocre attack, and does the samething as Cyberdramon's Erase Claw. ::Can you provide the quotes for your assertions about Gaiamon/Quartzmon/Galacticmon? Given the All Delete thing, and what you said about Zeed when Wizarmon did just that, I'm not in a hurry to believe internet hearsay. ::Yes, Season 6 ignored a lot of the traditional powerlevels. However, given that there are plenty of other games in the series that show that it is training, not level, that is most important as regards strength (including a brutal Kuramon and Minomon on par with Paladin Mode in Digimon Story), and given that it's pretty much Fanglongmon's only appearance in battle, it doesn't make sense to discount it. You're discounting it because it depicts something that isn't actually contradicted anywhere else in the canon -- that doesn't make sense. ::As for Shoutmon X7 Superior Mode -- I'm pretty sure they say that he includes all of the Digimon in the Digital World, though without checking I can't put my faith behind that. However, as far as the wiki is concerned, we mostly have a list of what is shown fusing into him not because that is definitely all they say fused into him, but because we're extremely anal about details. ::XrosUpArresterdramon Superior Mode includes Bagramon's arm -- it's not just that he lucked into it, that's literally how you define that Digimon. Given Quartzmon's origin, it's not obvious that the data of Bagramon's arm would not generally triumph over it. ::If we allow that Quartzmon World wasn't, in fact, Gaiamon, then Gaiamon is a purely hypothetical Digimon, and is basically "SX7SM if you somehow included more data" - the recipe is the same concept. Of the Digimon that actually officially exist, the Superior Modes have the winning track record. 22:29, December 2, 2014 (UTC) ----------------------- DISPROVING IMPERIALDRAMON PALADIN MODE I can't provide a link to the actual quote for the Gaiamon/Quartzmon thing, but I do remember Quartzmon saying, while Tagiru and [XrosUpArresterdramon Superior Mode] were attacking him on the inside that SOON they along with everyone else will become a part of the ultimate life form, Gaiamon(?), meaning that it in fact HADN'T happened yet. I do agree with you though about Omnimon X's All Delete attack. There has been a lot of mistranslation and misleading things involving the series. With that said, I feel the need to bring up Imperialdramon Paladin Mode, who many believe is the strongest. I really have to disagree on this. While he is extremely powerful, possibly in the top 20, he's not the strongest. Back when he first became Imperialdramon Dragon Mode he "claimed" that he was stronger than any other Digimon (those were his exact words). This was obviously a mistranslation or a boastful claim, one that BlackWarGreymon, MaloMyotismon and several other Digimon have claimed as well. Lets look at some examples. SkullSatamon, an Ultimate, was able to paralyze him until he was provided power from his friends to become Imperialdramon Fighter Mode, who he states is three times as stronger as his Dragon Mode. That alone tells us that his original claim was incorrect. And when he fought against Daemon, he couldn't even scratch the guy, and it took him, Silphymon, and Shakkoumon just to push Daemon through the DigiPort to the Dark Ocean, and that was only because Daemon did nothing and gave them the win because he was impressed with their power. And Daemon can still Mode Change to his Beast Mode, and Digivolve further to Daemon (Super Ultimate), and then DNA Digivolve with Arukadhimon (Mega) to become Arukadhimon (Ultimate). Now lets look at the battle with MaloMyotismon. It took all forms of all the DigiDestine Digimon to get the upper hand on him, including Imperialdramon Dragon Mode and Imperialdramon Fighter Mode. EVen after sustaining all this damage, once he returned to the Digital World, MaloMyotismon was once again able to gain the upper hand. More information indicates that MaloMyotismon's Screaming Darkness attack, his strongest attack, contains only a fraction of the of Barbamon's Pandæmonium Lost attack, which is his SECONDARY attack. So if MaloMyotismon is stronger than Imperialdramon Fighter Mode, and Barbamon is MUCH stronger than MaloMyotismon, it's apparent that Imperialdramon Fighter Mode isn't even near Barbamon in terms of strength. Furthermore, Barbamon isn't even the strongest of the Demon Lords. Lucemon Chaos Mode, Daemon and Belphamon Rage Mode are both stronger than him, so is GranDracmon, Ogudomon, Armamon and his Digivolved form OmegaArmamon Burst Mode. Also, Quartzmon and Armageddemon were able to defeat Imperialdramon Fighter Mode, so clearly there are many that are stronger than him. But I'm focusing too much on his Fighter Mode, we're talking about Imperialdramon Paladin Mode, who is at least as strong as Imperialdramon Fighter Mode and Omnimon combined. True we don't see much of him in actual battle, but it's unlikely that he would become THAT much stronger. We know he's at least stronger than any of the Royal Knight, especially since he was the founder of them, but I would say that the Digimon Sovereigns alone are stronger than him. Besides, Shoutmon X7 Superior Mode would be stronger than him as well since achieving that form would include fusing with him alone with thousands of other Digimon. The same would be said for Gaiamon if that form had ever been reached. And lets not forget that he's a Dramon-type, meaning that WarGreymon, and therefore by variation, BlackWarGreymon and ChaosBlackWarGreymon would be able to take him down as well since they're Dramon-type destroyers. Even the battle with BlackWarGreymon required both Imperialdramon Fighter Mode and WarGreymon to beat him, and even then he said he was surprised to be defeated. And Azulongmon was able to use his energy alone to freeze BlackWarGreymon on his tracks. Looking at these power comparisons, it's evident that Imperialdramon Dragon Mode is NOT stronger than any other Digimon as he claimed, nor is his three times more power Fighter Mode. And if Imperialdramon Fighter Mode is stronger than Omnimon, then statistically Imperialdramon Paladin Mode is, at most, twice as strong as Imperialdramon Fighter Mode. Overall, sorry Imperialdramon Paladin Mode fans, but looking at the evidence, he can't possibly be the strongest. One of the strongest, definitely, most likely the top 20, as I said before, but THEE strongest, not possible. ----------------------- This is my top 5 of the strongest Digimon list: 1. Gaiamon (If it ever exist) 2 / 1. Lucemon: Shadowlord/Satan Mode 3 / 2. Galacticmon/Ragnamon / Quartzmon/DigiQuartzmon (Both of them almost achieve Gaiamon) 4 / 3. Huanglongmon/Fanglongmon 5 / 4. Ogudomon Since Gaiamon haven't exist, why I chose Lucemon: Shadowlord/Satan Mode to be number 1? The answer is easy, because of... Gehenna (Which absorbs all attacks and are nullified). ------------------- Gehenna may be able to nullify attacks, but can still be destroyed. This happened twice in the anime (Season 4 and Season 6). And Ogudomon is the DNA Digivolution of Lucemon and another Demon Lord. He's sin incarnate, and is immune to all attacks that contain even a hint of malice, thus anyone who attacks him with the intent to harm him, can't even touch him. ZeedMillenniummmon is immune to attacks as well because he absorbs the power the attacks hold. The only way he can be harmed is to get inside his very being and attack his core. And GranDracmon, he possesses an immortal undying body, so attacks don't really affect him either. All the same, even with these guys and their immunities, that doesn't make them the strongest, they just have a great defense. ---------------- 1. ZeedMillenniummon 2. Ogudomon 3. Lucemon:Shadowlord Mode 4. Huanglongmon] 5. Apocalymon Hard to tell in total because there's many universes where they haven't been compared. By each series I'd say: *Adventure - Either Omnimon, Apocalymon, or Daemon; Omnimon on account of being a fusion of two Mega Digimon; Daemon because even Imperialdramon could barely scratch him; Apocalymon because it took two Megas and six Ultimates to defeat him, and he may have been the one behind all the strange activity crossing to Earth from the first episode. MaloMyotismon wasn't that powerful when he wasn't able to use fear as a weapon, though he did survive a powerful blast which possibly could have killed any other opponent. *Tamers - Either Baihumon (as the most powerful Sovereign) or Gallantmon Crimson Mode. The D-Reaper is more powerful which is why it took Juggernaut to defeat it *Frontier - Susanoomon, as he defeated Lucemon and his Shadow Lord shell. Haven't seen the rest, and as far as games go (which aren't in the same continuity even though that one game with Millenniumon acts like it is, it's got a gaping plot hole regarding Myotismon), haven't played any, except Digimon Rumble Arena where I've only screwed around playing as Renamon. KillRoy231 (talk) 07:34, December 20, 2016 (UTC) -Gaiamon. He is literally every digimon merged. If it is only digimon who have appeared, then possibly ZeedMilleniummon(for reasons mentioned above),Shoutmmon X7F Superior Mode(Merge of every single good digimon in a world where a merge of five digimon can stop vast threats), Quartzmon World(Merged with the entire world), or potentially Arcadiamon (ultra)/Daemon (ultra)(the final form of a digimon that can vaporize and absorb megas easily, could potentially absorb more digimon to become even stronger) Anaconda999 (talk) 18:31, December 31, 2019 (UTC)